In certain computer applications such as databases, items of information are stored in memory or a storage device in a sorted list format. As all characters and numbers stored in such memory or storage devices are represented by a series of bits in binary, forming one or more bytes or words, the binary value associated with the characters or numbers may be sorted from highest to lowest to order the items of information. When an item in the sorted list is to be located, a searching technique such as a binary search may be employed. In a binary search, the desired item is compared with the item located at the halfway point in the list. If the desired item is smaller than the value stored in the sorted list at the halfway point, then the first half of the list is accepted and the second half is rejected. If the desired item is larger than the value stored in the sorted list at the halfway point, then the second half of the list is accepted and the first half is rejected. The item at the center point of the accepted half of the list is then compared to the desired item and the process is repeated, each time selecting half of the accepted list and rejecting the other half, until the desired item is located. An item to be deleted may be removed from its location in the list once found and every item in numerically higher memory locations than that of the removed item may be reordered by moving it to the numerically next lower memory location in the list. Similarly, when an item is to be added to the list, a binary search may be similarly used to locate two items in the sorted list between which the item to be added belongs. That item to be added may then be added to the list between those two items and every item in numerically higher memory locations than the added item in the list may be reordered by moving it to the numerically next higher location in the list. As the size of a sorted list increases, the amount of time and processing power required for adding and deleting entries increases since, on average, such an operation will require relocating half the elements in the list.